Cause You Hurt Her
by LoneeWolf
Summary: "I promise I'll make it up to you. But right now I gotta do something. Tomorrow?" He suggested, smiling at her. "You said that before. Fifty three times." Amy said, walking away, letting herself be swallowed by the darkness of the night.
1. Over

**Heya there guys! I'm here for an oneshot for Amy! Not Sonic, fuck that ass, but Amy. Today, the star is Amy. Amy Rose is in the house, everybody! :D Anyways, the characters perhaps a lill' OOC, but hey, who cares?**

**ON THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>The sun rose. Another day was beginning. The birds sang, the leaves danced, the wind blowed, the sunlight shone. A pair of jade green eyes opened, only to close again. The light was too bright. A small pair of hands rubbed the closed eyes softly, trying to ward off sleep. Impossible task though. The pair of small hands pushed away the light pink sheets, uncovering a small female curvaceous pink furred body covered with a red T-shirt and a small pair of shorts. She walked barefoot to the bathroom, preparing herself a hot shower to wake up. Still numb from the sleep, she didn't noticed the traces of dried tears on her face, those same traces that proved what had happened the night before. She let the hot water splash over her body, slowly waking up to the world around her. Soon after she was out of the shower. Though she loved to be there, she didn't felt herself enjoying it. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a tower around her body, cleaning the accumulated condensation in the mirror, showing herself her face. Watching her own eyes, her long eyelashes, her petite black nose and her small fleshy pink lips she remembered the reason why she wasn't smiling like she usually was.<p>

_**Flashback:**_

* * *

><p><em>The pink hedgehog stood happily in front of the lagoon. The sun was almost down, and she was feeling more excited with every passing second. She remembered that her long time crush, the blue hedgehog told her to wait there for him. So she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.<em>

_..._

_.._

_._

_The sun was down. The stars were filling the skies. The pink hedgehog felt her worry raise, wondering where the blue hedgehog was. Her glove covered hand brushed over the picnic basket that she brought to share with him. But he never showed. She dropped her head. Slowly, she started walking to the street. She passed a couple of foxes, cuddling together under the stars. Such vision made her smile and hiss at the same time. She loved to see love, but she wanted to feel it too. She walked. And walked. And walked. And walked._

_Until she froze. A laugh made her froze. A laugh she knew well. A laugh she knew TOO well. She looked up. She looked up and saw him. She saw him with a squirrel. A brown furred female squirrel. Sally Acorn. The hedgehog started trembling. Her hands turned into fists. Her mouth drew a frown of anger. Her eyes opened, a black flame of pure anger lit on them, burning strongly. Her voice let out his name before she could stop herself. The blue hedgehog looked over and saw her, smiling and saying:_

_"Hi, Amy!"_

_She only stared at him. Soon he realized what she meant and exclaimed:_

_"Oh, right! I totally forgot about our meeting! Sorry about that, Ames."_

_"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" she asked, her voice hurt._

_"I promise I'll make it up to you. But right now I gotta do something. Tomorrow?" He suggested, smiling at her. Amy only stared, dropping the basket and running away, crying._

* * *

><p>"You said that before. Fifty three times." Amy said, punching the mirror, shattering it into pieces. She didn't flinch when the pieces of glass shattered under her hand. She didn't quailed when they got incrusted between her knuckles. She didn't yelped when the blood started dripping from her wounded hand. She just stood there, watching her broken reflex. Because that's the way she felt inside. Broken. Like a mirror. Shattered into millions of pieces. She couldn't take it anymore. What good was for her? Having her heart broken over and over again? She tried. She tried to pick up the pieces. She tried to glue them back together. Oh, she tried. Hard. But only to feel it break again. Why bother? Why bother to try again? Try again, knowing that the result was the same? It was too hard. And she had enough. She had enough with the tears. She had enough with the scars. She had enough with the pity. She had enough with the Sonic.<p>

Amy washed her hand, bandaging it quickly. She went back to her room and opened her closet, putting on a pair of black panties and matching bra. She fumbled through her closet, trying to find it. Her fingers brushed over a box. Amy pulled it out and read her own note: 'Wear only when the world crashes down'. Well, breaking news, honey, it just crashed. Amy opened and revealed its content. She took the articles and dressed with them. She looked at her own reflection and smirked. The black halter top revealed a nice amount of her cleavage but the pink tie hid it. Her black and pink ruffled skirt was short, but her black and pink socks covered her legs, reaching the middle of her thigh. Her sneakers were black, the strings pink. Amy watched herself. Not even she recognized the reflection. Good. She left her house after quickly, remembering to get her hands on an apple before. She walked, not really caring where she went. People passed by her, staring. People she knew. But she didn't care. She went around and around, until she reached the park. Amy placed her hand on a tree. She saw an heart sculped there, with the names 'Amy' and 'Sonic' inside, separated with a plus sign. She took out her pocket knife and scratched her name, writing 'Sally' under it. It was no use dreaming anymore. It wasn't going to happen. A paper sheet flew to her. Amy picked it up and read:

'Do you know how to sing? Come meet us tonight, in the pArtay, and have fun! Inauguration is today! Bring all of your friends and enjoy yourself! Who knows, maybe you'll meet the melody of your life :)'

Amy smiled. Music was always a good part of her life. Always there to fix her broken heart, to put a smile on her face and wipe the tears in her eyes, to revolt with her, to laugh with her... A little like her soul mate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, decided to go to this new club.

* * *

><p>The music was loud. The lights shiny and spun all over the place. Music and alcohol. The perfect combo. Amy entered the club and mixed with the crowd. She spotted her friends in a table nearby. Amy felt the temptation to go to them but them she saw him. With her. With the fucking squirrel. Amy growled and turned away, walking to the dance floor, moving around to the beat. The DJ, a white fox with blue eyes spook to the microphone:<p>

"Everybody! We have a volunteer to sing! She is sweet as sugar, innocent as a child, cute as a rabbit! Please, a warm welcome to Cream!"

The young rabbit climbed to the stage, red as a tomato. Amy smiled. Cream had a sweet voice. The music started playing and Cream sang:

_She gave it her best_

_She tried to fit in_

_She tried to be cool_

_But she never could win_

_Her mom says she's great_

_The kids think she's weird_

_Honestly she wish she could disappear_

_Why you try, try to be like the rest of them_

_When you know there's so much more within_

_There's only one you_

_Here's what ya' gotta do_

_Whoa, whoa..._

Amy smiled. She knew this song. She was the one that had showed it to Cream.

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_He gets in his car_

_He falls apart_

_It came to an end_

_And now it's breaking his heart_

_He wants to give up_

_Wants to try again_

_Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling_

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes_

_But keep your head up to the sky_

_The sun is coming through_

_Here's what you gotta do_

_Whoa, whoa..._

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

_It's alright, no, it's not over_

_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears_

_Oh, can you feel it_

_Gotta believe it, gotta see it_

_By your side in the middle of the night_

_So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders_

_It's alright, no it's not over_

_Whoa, whoa..._

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

_Coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

_Coming through your headphones_

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye_

_Listen to this lullaby_

_The sun is shining in the sky_

_I see love it's in your eyes_

_This aint' the first time you felt like this_

_This ain't the first time, this aint' the first time_

_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this_

_But it'll be fine_

_If you can just, smile_

Cream was congratulated with a loud applause. The rabbit blushed even more and walked away, hiding her face. Others came to the stage. They sang well. Some danced, others did both. But when the DJ asked if there were someone that would like to shake the parade a little, Amy walked over to the stage. She told the DJ her song and the beat started playing. Amy moved her body to the beat and sang, in a sexy and melodic voice:

_You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

_The third degree just isn't workin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

_I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

_Are you alone?_

_I know you're creepin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone..._

Two hedgehogs with which Amy had danced grabbed her and lifted her up to the stage. Amy winked at them and looked for Sonic whom, as soon as he saw her, got up and stared at her. Amy glared at him and sang directly to him:

_I'm three steps from the edge, woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her._

Amy smirked, walking around the stage, swinging her hips to the beat, a seductive look on her black penciled eyes and continued:

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

_Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones_

_I'm two steps form the edge woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her._

Amy stood, looking again in Sonic's direction and pointed at him, fire dancing in her eyes:

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_'Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back!_

She closed her eyes, smirking at his shocked expression. Her friends were just like him, but something was different about Sonic. He seemed, not only amazed, but also sad, broken almost. Amy observed him with a cold glare and pouted falsely to him, continuing:

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_But you fucking hurt her._

_Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her..._

The whole place erupted in applauses. The DJ came to Amy and congratulate her for her fantastic voice, slipping a piece of paper on her hand. Amy opened it and saw a phone number. The DJ smirked and winked and Amy bit softly her lip, winking back and kissing him on the cheek. She walked out of the stage and everyone was tapping her back, screaming just how good she was. Amy smiled and waved, trying to find a way to the door. She was almost there, just a few more steps when something blocked her way. She looked only to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her.

"Amy." He called.

"Jackass. Bad to see you." She replied, smirking.

"What the hell was that, Amy?!" Sonic yelled "Singing that song, pointing to me and flirting with the DJ?! What the fuck?!"

"Well, sorry if that bothered you, small head. But it's my life and I do what I want with it. And if you don't like it then, well... Fuck you."

"You're not Amy Rose. Who are you?"

"I am Amy Rose. The true one." She told him.

"No, you're not. My Amy Rose would never say this things." Sonic affirmed.

"You're right, Sonic, she wouldn't. But that's because... Well, you don't have a Amy Rose. Do you?" Amy questioned, her question catching Sonic off guard.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I was never yours Sonic. You made sure of it. Now, back off and leave me." Amy told him, pushing him. He didn't move.

"I will never leave you. You're my Amy Rose." Sonic affirmed, such answer earning him a punch on the face. Amy stood there, her arm stretched and a flash of anger in her eyes.

"I am NOT your Amy Rose! Don't you dare say that again! You showed the fucking world I could NEVER be yours when you stood me up FIFTY FOUR TIMES! I ain't gonna take anymore of your shit, Sonic. I don't care how many times you say you need me. You need me for what?! To feel desired?! Well, fuck you! I need that too! And I ain't gonna stay here another second waiting for you to open your fucking eyes and realise that I loved you all along!" Amy yelled, speaking her heart out.

"You love me?" Sonic whispered.

"No. I LOVED you. It's different. I only feel sorry for you thing, Sonic."

"What it that?"

"I feel sorry for you. Because every fucking day of your miserable life all of your friends are going to blame you for pushing me out of their lifes. Forever. I remember when you used to tell me to stay away from you, to leave you alone, to never show my face again. Guess what, Sonic? I'm finally taking your advice. Goodbye." Amy finished, walking past Sonic and opening the doors, receiving a blast of wind on her face, making her locks fly in all directions, and walking away, letting herself be swallowed by the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that! What do you think? I personally love it. Oh and Cream's song is Headphones, from Britt Nicole and Amy's is This Little Girl, from Cady Groves... When I first heard it I was like... OMG, this is Amy Rose pissed off. Don't get angry at me for putting Sally and Sonic to gether, I personally ship Sonamy, but it was needed.**

**MagicaaLove :)**


	2. Prolong

**Heya there! So, thanks to Shadowscast214, I'm making a second chapter as a continuation of the story. No longer a one-shot, this will change the pairing in the story. I hope you like it. And any mistakes, blame my sister. She kept bugging me to see the freaking train on Disney Junior. Oh, well... **

**I don't own any of this characters. THey all belong to SEGA. Wait, Theo and Orie are mine... Srry.**

**Anyways...**

**ON THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>An azure hedgehog walked down the hill with a child by his hand. The child was a little male squirrel with brown fur and blue quills, just like the color of the fur of the hedgehog. The tip of his short tail was also blue, just like the quills, and his eyes were the color of emerald. The boy jumped around happily, smelling all the flowers, chasing the butterflies and running through the grassy field. The hedgehog smiled picked him up, pinching the little squirrel's nose. The boy giggled and rubbed the extremity, asking in a cherry voice:<p>

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"I wanted to visit a friend's house. You came along because your mother is too busy getting her hair done and chatting with her friends." The hedgehog told him in an upset voice.

"Who is your friend, daddy?" The boy asked again.

"Her name is Amy Rose. She was a hedgehog, like your daddy. She was a childhood friend of mine until... Well, until she decided to change her road." The hedgehog told him, ending his sentence in a sad tone. He remembered too well the events that happened in that club all those years ago.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_"Amy." He called._

_"Jackass. Bad to see you." She replied, smirking._

_"What the hell was that, Amy?!" Sonic yelled "Singing that song, pointing to me and flirting with the DJ?! What the fuck?!"_

_"Well, sorry if that bothered you, small head. But it's my life and I do what I want with it. And if you don't like it then, well... Fuck you."_

_"You're not Amy Rose. Who are you?"_

_"I am Amy Rose. The true one." She told him._

_"No, you're not. My Amy Rose would never say this things." Sonic affirmed._

_"You're right, Sonic, she wouldn't. But that's because... Well, you don't have a Amy Rose. Do you?" Amy questioned, her question catching Sonic off guard._

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"I was never yours Sonic. You made sure of it. Now, back off and leave me." Amy told him, pushing him. He didn't move._

_"I will never leave you. You're my Amy Rose." Sonic affirmed, such answer earning him a punch on the face. Amy stood there, her arm stretched and a flash of anger in her eyes._

_"I am NOT your Amy Rose! Don't you dare say that again! You showed the fucking world I could NEVER be yours when you stood me up FIFTY FOUR TIMES! I ain't gonna take anymore of your shit, Sonic. I don't care how many times you say you need me. You need me for what?! To feel desired?! Well, fuck you! I need that too! And I ain't gonna stay here another second waiting for you to open your fucking eyes and realise that I loved you all along!" Amy yelled, speaking her heart out._

_"You love me?" Sonic whispered._

_"No. I LOVED you. It's different. I only feel sorry for you thing, Sonic."_

_"What it that?"_

_"I feel sorry for you. Because every fucking day of your miserable life all of your friends are going to blame you for pushing me out of their lifes. Forever. I remember when you used to tell me to stay away from you, to leave you alone, to never show my face again. Guess what, Sonic? I'm finally taking your advice. Goodbye."_

* * *

><p>The hedgehog trembled when the memory of that fateful night occurred. It was too much for him. Though it already had passed six years since she left, Sonic never stopped missing her. And when he found out what she truly meant to him, it had been too late. Since that day, Sonic swore to himself that he would never let anything that mattered to him go.<p>

"Cheer up daddy! Maybe one day you'll see her again!" The boy's voice broke Sonic out of his thoughts. The hedgehog looked at him and put him down, watching the child run off again. 'See her again?' Sonic thought. 'See those big jade eyes always filled with joy, love, kindness and happiness? Hear that angelic voice, that seemed to make jealous even the most tuned nightingales? Or even maybe feel that soft pink fur beneath my fingers when I brushed her hair, her soft lips when she pressed them against my cheek, her warm body when she hugged me the whole time... Yeah, it would be good to see her again. To wrap my arms around her and held her tight against me.'

"Daddy, is that it?" The squirrel exclaimed, pointing to a small cream colored cozy house in the glade. Sonic smiled and ran to the boy and picked him up, reaching the house quickly. The boy ran around the small garden full with roses of all colors, smiling as brightly as the sun. When he bend down and picked up a red rose, Sonic looked at the boy and exclaimed:

"Son! Don't do that!"

"Why not, daddy? I want it so I can give it to mommy!" The boy explained, looking up to his father. Sonic sighed and told him:

"Okay, but only one! You didn't ask for Amy's permission."

"Do you think I can leave a note to Miss Rose, telling her that I picked up a flower to give to my mommy?" the boy suggested. Sonic smiled, admiring and thanking the skies for his son's pure heart and nodded, saying:

"That's the best thing to do, champ."

The boy smiled and took a paper and a pen from his father, starting to write the note. That gave time to Sonic to observe his surroundings. The house was still good cared, the garden was still perfect, with all the roses well polished and the bird feeder still had food. When the boy was finished, he placed the note in the mail slot and walked away. Sonic picked him up and was about to turn around when he saw a shadow moving inside the house. The blue hero froze and stared at the door. But nothing happened so Sonic sighed and started to leave.

A ball hit Sonic in the head. He turned around and froze, realizing that the door to Amy's house was open and a small female hedgehog stood in front of it. She was short, shorter than his own son, that had five years of existence, and her fur was black. Her muzzle, like her arms, was darker than Sonic's own shade and her nose was small and black. Her wavy hair was pink and braided. She was dressed in a turtle neck sleeveless crimson shirt and a ruffled short skirt with the same colors. Her legs were covered with a pair of black boots with crimson belts, a pair of crimson fingerless gloves in her hands and a black headband over her locks. But what shocked Sonic the most were her big shiny caring jade green eyes. 'Amy', he thought. No, wait, it couldn't be. Amy would be his age and her fur is pink, not black.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. The girl tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyebrows. The boy looked up to his father and then to the girl, saying:

"My name is Theo and this is my daddy. His name is Sonic. What's yours?"

"Orie." A calm voice said. "What are you doing here in my house?"

"Daddy wanted to come here to see his childhood friend. She lives here. Her name is Amy Rose, do you know her?" Theo asked. The girl, Orie, froze for a second and disappeared with a ray of light. Sonic stood there, not understanding what was going on, until he heard the same calm voice saying:

"It's him, mommy."

Sonic turned around and it seemed like the world had stopped. Standing with the little girl on her arms was the face he could never forget. It stood Amy Rose. She looked different, of course, her quills were longer and so were her bangs, having the need to push them to one side with the help of a gold tiara, but it was her. She was a little more taller, her body more curvaceous and her attitude a lot more mature. She no longer wore the baggy red dress. Instead she wore a sleeveless red shirt with an off-shoulder neckline with a black corset over it and a short skirt with a red and black checkered fabric. On her feet she had a pair of high-heeled black ankle boots and on her hands a pair of white gloves. But her eyes... Those jade green eyes that showed him so much never changed.

"Amy..." Sonic whispered. But before he could do what he wanted to do for so long, Amy placed the girl on the floor and said:

"Sweetie, go get daddy. I'm sure he would love to see our guests."

The little girl disappeared and shortly after she brought by the hand a hedgehog that made Sonic's heart shrink in pain. His fur was black, his muzzle the same same as the little girl's one. His eyes were red as blood. His quills were long, twisted up and with a red stripe in each one of them. He had bangs, spiky like his quills. The white fur on his chest was half hidden by the black and blood-red stripped tie, his legs was covered by the black pants with golden loose suspenders, his feet by his white, black and red sneakers and his hands by his classic white gloves with black, red and gold wrists. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Rose, what is... Sonic?" he let out in a surprised tone.

"Shadow." Sonic spoke, his voice transmitting nothing more than pain. It couldn't be... Shadow and Amy? His best frienemy and the love of his life? And they had a daughter? No. It couldn't be...

"It's really a surprise, huh, Rose? Sonic was the last person I thought I would see here." Shadow commented, stepping next to Amy and kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know either. Orie told me." She answered in her unique breathtaking voice. Sonic felt like he was going to explode but he needed to stay strong. For Theo. So he took a deep breath and asked:

"You two... Are together?"

"Yes." Shadow confirmed. Sonic nodded, his heart screaming 'Someone kill me now!'.

"H-how did that happened?" he asked again. He didn't care how much he would hurt. He had to know.

"How about we talk inside?" Amy suggested "Orie, sweetie, can you stay outside and play with this young boy while mommy and daddy go inside and have an adult conversation with Sonic?"

"Of course not, mommy! And his name is Theo." Orie answered, smiling.

"Miss Rose?"

"Yes, Theo?"

"I picked up a flower from your garden to give to my mommy. You don't mind, do you?" he nervously asked. Amy smiled motherly and answered:

"Of course not, my dear! Tell you what, Orie will help you look for the ten most gorgeous roses in my garden and when you're done, come to see me and I'll make you a nice bouquet for your mommy. What do you think?"

"Oh, thank you Miss Rose! You're the best!" Theo exclaimed, hugging her legs. Amy giggled and patted the boy's head, entering the house with Sonic and Shadow. The went to the small living room and Amy sat down, telling Sonic to do the same. He sat on the opposite side of the sofa and said:

"So?"

"Look, Sonic, before I tell you anything, I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you back in that club and I..."

"Amy don't give me fucking excuses! Tell me the true!" Sonic demanded. Shadow got up and exclaimed:

"Don't you dare talking to her like that!"

"Shadow! Sonic! Stop!" Amy yelled "Sonic, sit down and be a good boy, otherwise I will tell you nothing. And Shadow, honey, can you please give him a break? He's mad and he has the right to be. Can you make me a cup of tea? You know how much I love your tea..."

"Okay, babe." Shadow agreed, grabbing Amy by the waist and kissing her on the lips, as passionately as a kiss could ever be. Sonic looked away and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears of pain that suddenly came to his eyes. Amy pulled away and smiled, looking at Sonic with a stern look.

"So..."

"Tell me what happened, Ames. Please." Sonic begged.

"I will, as long as you never call me that again." She said.

"Why not?"

"That is what my daughter calls me, Sonic." Amy told him.

"Tell me what happened, Amy. Please."

"Okay, then. When I left the party, I ran without stopping or realizing where I was going. I bumped into someone and I fell. The person said something and I looked up. I saw Shadow. He helped me up and I fell onto his chest. He hugged me unconsciously and I cried on his chest. I needed it. He stood there and comforted me. For my big surprise. When he realized that I wasn't going to move away from there, he picked me up and took me to his house, laid me on his bed and left. On the meantime, I had fallen asleep in his arms. When I woke up, it was already day." Amy told him. She sat more comfortably in the sofa and continued:

"I looked for him all over the house but I couldn't find him. I went to the kitchen and found the breakfast he made me. It had a note on top. It said 'Eat. You need your strength. I ate and stayed around the house until I fell asleep again. The next morning the same. The same message, the food, and no one home. Until that day. Two weeks had passed. Instead of the usual boring note, it said 'Eat. You need strength to smile'. Next day was 'Smile. When you smile, the whole world shines'. It made me blush. For the rest of the week, the notes were getting sweeter, but all based on my smile. Until one morning, when I walked to the kitchen and I saw no note. My smile vanished from my face." She sighed. She had really felt the pain in her heart that day.

"I turned around and I found him standing in front of me. He looked at me and said: 'Smile. Your smile makes my shadowed world bright'. I hugged him. I was so good to see him. From that moment on, we started to live together. We ate together, talked, and I had fun while he watched me. He always kissed my forehead before leaving and when he came back, he gave me something everyday. Nothing that money could buy. Sometimes it was a rose. Others was a small breakfast. Everyday he gave something to me. Until my birthday. That day, when he came home, he had nothing on his hands for me. I had made dinner for us and I was waiting for my gift. We ate. I was sad. We watched TV. Still sad. He turned off the TV and looked at me with his rough eyes and asked 'Are you mad I didn't gave you a present today that was your birthday?' I said yes and he smirked and told me 'Well Rose, today I have the best gift I could ever give you' and then he kissed me. It felt so right, Sonic. I-oh, thank you, Shadow!" Amy thanked, receiving the cup full with a reddish liquid. She tasted it and exclaimed "Darling, it's perfect!"

"Of course it is" Shadow answered, pecking her forehead "I made it for you."

"You're a sweet, Shadow. Love you." Amy told him.

"Love you too, babe." Shadow responded, kissing her nose.

"Uh, Shadow? Can you go check on the kids? I'm not done with Sonic."

"Does it take long?" He asked harshly.

"No. I'm in the middle. When we started dating." She answered.

"Okay. Just... Just make it quick, okay?" Shadow requested, in a tom that only Amy could hear. She smiled to him and agreed:

"Shadow, I know you get all nervous and possessive when I'm with other men, especially Sonic, but everything is gonna be fine. I won't let him take me away from you."

"If he tries anything..." Shadow started but Amy interrupted him, saying:

"I'll punch him and call you so you can beat the crap outta him."

"That's my girl. I love you so much, Rose." Shadow whispered.

"I love you too, Shadow. Now go. I'm getting worry about Orie." Amy commanded. Shadow smirked and said:

"I'm on it. But funny, you never boss around when it's you, me and a bed. I wonder how's that..."

"Shadow, go. Or I'll get the Piko piko hammer." Amy threatened him. Shadow chuckled and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"So, where was I?"

"In your birthday. When he kissed you..." Sonic whispered. Amy smiled.

"Right! So, he kissed me and he started dating. One year later we took things further. Started to get more intimate. Shadow would get all red when we talked about it, but he was always ready to do it when the time came. One day, two weeks after we had sex, I found out I was pregnant. I tried to tell him but I couldn't. Two mouth and nothing. Shadow was starting to realise I was getting fatter and he made a couple of remarks over it. Until one day, when he said 'Amy you really need to loose some weight, I ran away crying. He followed me. When he saw me rubbing my belly and say 'Everything is gonna be fine, sweety', he called me and asked it I had something to tell him. I told him the truth, that I was pregnant and he hugged me, asking me why didn't I told him this sooner. Seven month later, Orie was born. And Shadow proposed to me and the next week we got married. We've been together ever since." She finished, drinking a slip of tea.

"That's a very... Romantic story." Sonic admitted.

"What about you, Mr. Hero? Who's Theo?"

"He's my and Sally's son. We kept dating after you left. I proposed and she said yes. We got married and Theo was born. Since then, Sally was been a real bitch, always spending money in hairstyles and all those stupid things. She drops Theo with me and goes shopping with her friends..."

"Have you considered getting a divorce?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed and said:

"I have, but what's the point? She'll get half of everything and all I have is for Theo."

"Sonic, there's always a way to win this things. A few friends of ours had the same problems and we were able to solve them." Amy told him.

"Well, Amy, all I know is that I made a huge mistake dating Sally in the first place." Sonic admitted.

"Mommy!"

"Orie!" Amy exclaimed, turning around and seeing her daughter on her father's arms. Theo ran to Sonic and sat on his lap, handling Amy ten of beautiful roses of all colors. Amy smiled and grabbed them, wrapping a golden velvet strap around all of them and giving them back to Theo, who had an enormous smile on his tiny face.

"Daddy, can we go to mommy now?" the young boy asked.

"Sure, champ. Have you said goodbye to Miss Rose and Mr. Shadow?"

"No" he admitted, kissing Amy on the cheek and looking up to Shadow who leaned down and kissed the boy on his forehead, messing his hair after. Orie disappeared with a ray of light from her father's arms to reappear again next to Theo, blushing.

"What the..." Sonic started, but Shadow cut him off, saying:

"Orie can teleport herself. It's kinda like me and Chaos Control."

"Oh..." Sonic let out, watching Theo and Orie nuzzling their noses together.

"There! I said goodbye from everyone!" the squirrel exclaimed. Amy smiled and opened the door, letting everyone pass. Sonic picked up his son and smiled, passing by Amy.

"So, I guess you're leaving." Shadow noted.

"Yeah. You two got a life here. I don't wanna mess with it."

"Actually, we just got here today. We moved back here. And Shadow said he wouldn't mind living in a pink house, as long as we are together."

"Your house is everything BUT pink." Sonic told her, smiling. "So, I guess I'm gonna go. It's time to get Sally out of that damned shopping center."

"Bye!" Orie and Theo exclaimed. Shadow nodded his head but Amy ran to Sonic and asked:

"Sonic! What did you meant by 'a huge mistake dating Sally in the first place' ?"

"I was already in love with someone else. I just never realised it."

"Who?"

"You." Sonic told her, smiling her a small smile before walking away, leaving behind the only and one person who he ever loved with all of his heart. But there was nothing he could do... Her heart belonged to someone else. And that someone else had his arms wrapped around her, with their daughter between them, giving out a perfect image of the love that united them. From far away, Sonic saw Shadow kiss Amy on the lips and smiled. At least, she was finally happy.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's officially over! No other chapter, no remake, no nothing. I appreciate you loved my story enough to ask for a extra chapter, and I hope that this will satisfy you. With lots of love,**

**MagicaaLove :)**


End file.
